Alone Together
by WolverGrim
Summary: Robin and Much find a moment to be alone after a bump in their daily lives. Much explores his feelings and comes to an understanding of a sort. SLASH. Robin/Much. Fits just about anywhere in the first two series. No spoilers. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N:  
I originally had planned for something entirely different (and by that I mean Robin and Marian), but Much has always owned my heart and I fear that for my first Robin Hood fanfic he has succeeded in hijacking the plot and making it all about him and his master. I honestly don't go looking for slash (it usually finds me) but in this instance I could not deny it.

Therefore I hope you all find some enjoyment in my smoop and leave a review afterward. I'm happy to recieve friendly critisism but flaming makes a little piece of me crumble every time so I beg that you remain civil. Thank you!

* * *

Robin stirred in his sleep and stretched beneath the quilt that had been placed over him.

Much scooted closer. His heart raced in his chest and breath came quick. "Master Robin."

He kept his voice low as to not wake their comrades, but realised still a greater part was to keep his master to himself for as long as possible. Since they'd joined Little John's band in Sherwood there had been no time to spend alone with Robin, and even now after a harrowing escape with his master recovering from what might have been his death, Much seized the opportunity to share words in private. It was selfish, but he didn't care.

Slowly Robin's eyes opened and caught the warm light supplied by their modest campfire. He considered the flames for a moment before his gaze swept up to Much.

"Much." He said softly, "Why does it feel as if I were a drown cat?"

"Perhaps because," Much said, weighing his words carefully. "You very nearly drank the entire length of a river."

Robin scrubbed a hand over his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I suppose that would make most sense."

Much watched him carefully, afraid for a moment that his master would turn ill. He feared still that his feelings were too obvious and quickly directed a frustrated glare at the dirt beneath them.

"Much, have you been worrying again?" The fondness in Robin's voice caught him off guard and he was reluctant to meet his gaze.

"Much," Robin repeated, taking his hand tightly in his own. "I do not deserve such loyalty."

"Master," Much couldn't believe he'd heard him right. Not deserving HIS love?

His heart rate quickened at the implications and he leaned closer still, afraid his words would be heard by the others. They were not meant for anyone else. "Master do not say such things. You deserve every bit of my love. I owe you my life. There are no lengths that I would not go for you."

"What would I do without you?"

Much's eyes drifted closed and he fought to keep a handle on his emotions. "I think you would do just fine."

"No," Robin said softly, "I would have died many times over."

A shiver of pleasure washed over Much, causing him to shiver despite the heat.

"Much," Robin's voice begged for his attention and in reluctant compliance he opened them.

Robin was smiling at him. "You are blushing."

"I am not." Much replied stubbornly.

"Yes, you are." Robin moved and then he was pressing his lips against Much's.

Much did not move - could not, no matter how his heart wanted him to. He feared ruining the moment by doing the wrong thing, but realised in so doing he was accomplishing the very same end.

Robin pulled back - gaze hesitant. "You did not want that?"

"No master." Much said breathless. "No master," He repeated, "I needed that."

And then they were kissing again.

It was not wild nor gentle - it was lost somewhere between, wrapped in passion and drawn tight by repressed longing. Much wanted more - a lot more, but it was not the right time, nor did he think it would be for a long time to come. In that moment he was content with what he'd been given and the knowledge that he'd carry it to the day he died.

Again Robin was the one to brake their kiss and he cupped a hand over Much's shoulder. "You." He said fondly. "You, you, you..." His smile grew wider still. "Do not change one bit and I will be a happy man."

Much did not trust his voice to answer and instead nodded - eyes closed tight and lips pressed together in a thin line. No, he did not want to change, and he did not wish his master to either.

"Get some sleep." Robin added in playful jest. "You look nearly drown."

Much was both frustrated and happy- he could not have his Master as he wished, and yet he had his Master in a way no one else could. Every bit of him burned with desire that no amount of water could put out, and logic told him that Robin would inevitably end up in Lady Marian's arms. Everything seemed to say his feelings were wasted and he wanted to cry and scream but instead he found himself laughing.

The way Robin watched him - the way his lips came together in just the right way and he made the slightest sound of contentment - it all boiled together in Much's heart and sealed his resolve.

His laugh grew fonder and more genuine in that moment when he realised that he'd never be able to change in any way if being as he was now could bring such kind admiration to his master's eyes. And even if in their spotted uncertain future Robin were to marry Lady Marian, Much would die happy knowing he'd remained at his master's side until he found his own happiness.

Yes, until that day Much would remain exactly how his Master wanted and loved him.


End file.
